


Our Freedom

by Foxy_Akane



Series: Our Pretty Boy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blood, Bottom Steve Harrington, Captivity, Chains, Choking, Collars, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hand Jobs, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt Steve Harrington, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, Murder, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Smut, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Top Billy Hargrove, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Akane/pseuds/Foxy_Akane
Summary: Steve endures his time in captivity, dealing with the flayed Billy and his mind games. Even when he escapes, the predator is never too far behind.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer
Series: Our Pretty Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062668
Kudos: 55





	Our Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the previous fanfiction, I recommend reading the first part of this series 'Ours Forever' so that this will make a bit more sense. Sorry again for this fanfic, I have sinned 😅

A few days had passed since I had been taken by this psychopath, forced to stay in this abandoned warehouse with the Mindflayer. Fortunately for me at least, it seemed to prefer lurking in the shadows hidden away so I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there, watching intently. Shivers ran down my spine as I thought of that creature, vomit tickling the back of my throat as I remembered the revolting substance it was made of, flesh and bones of God knows what. Billy was out, doing the Mindflayer's bidding, it was a relief when he left allowing me time to think, time without him mauling me. Nevertheless, I missed him, wanted him to stay so I wasn't alone, well I wasn't entirely alone, I hated being left with the creature that made my skin crawl. 

Of course, I wasn't trusted to be left unbound, even though I wouldn't get far with the Mindflayer waiting to pounce. My wrists were forced together wrapped around a rusted pipe, the rope burning my skin with every shuffle of movement. I couldn't sleep, didn't dare to in the presence of that thing, it didn't help that I couldn't get comfortable either due to the bonds and hard concrete flooring. The only time I had to rest was when Billy was here, he enjoyed 'cuddling' with me if you could call it that, he'd place me in his lap, holding me tight as he gently stroked my hair. It was hard not to drift off with the rhythmic movements plus sleep deprivation always seemed to kick in leaving me knocked out cold. 

I'd tried many times to break free of my bonds, vigorously rubbing the rope over the flaking pipe, but it only seemed to rub my wrists raw and I would rather not get an infection from whatever mould was spurting from the cracks in the metal. I was fucking freezing, Billy had said they preferred the cold, but this was ridiculous, I couldn't help but shiver, cursing my stupid sailor suit for the lack of warmth it provided. It didn't help that I was starving as well, I would only be given food as long as Billy hand-fed it and if I refused, it would be thrown away and a slap followed shortly after. 

Creaking from up above made me jump in shock but also joy, hoping it was Billy returning or even better someone coming to save me. Regrettably, it wasn't the latter and I turned my head to see Hargrove walking down the stairs, a plastic bag swinging in his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what was inside before turning my attention back to the smirking Billy making his way towards me. I internally smiled as I noticed him wearing some of his usual clothes; a red low buttoned top and a leather jacket. But instantly my mood soured knowing he was still under the Mindflayer's control and I suddenly preferred his previous style as it made him look less like the Billy I knew and it was easier to dissociate the two. 

"How's our pet doing?" He smiled, crouching down to my level and gripping my chin, the plastic bag dropping to the side. 

"Tired and sore, " I growled gesturing to my tied hands. 

"Well, that's no good. We'll have to fix that, " his eyes darkened which made me gulp in fear of what he was thinking. 

"We've brought you a few things, to help you settle in, " he snickered giddily, rooting through the bag and placing a few items on the floor. 

My eyes widened at the array, there was a new pair of tight looking clothes and my spare Scoops Ahoy outfit, a few cans of food, bottles of water, my Fabergé Organics shampoo and Farrah Fawcett spray. I cringed at the items in front of me knowing they had come from my room, the bastard had broken into my house again and he had searched through my stuff... It made me feel sick, knowing the Mindflayer had seen all of my private belongings, digging further into my life. 

"Aren't you happy? We brought all of this for you. Your clothes are getting awfully dirty and as much as we'd love to keep our scent all over you, sharing a bath sounds delightful. Oh, and how could we forget, you can't be Steve the 'hair' Harrington without your special beauty products, " he explained like he'd really thought this all out. 

My heart raced rapidly, I felt sick, this was wrong, so so so wrong. I struggling once again, pulling at the rope in desperation praying it would just slip loose. 

A growl slipped out of Billy before a firm grip on my thigh kept me still, "We have another present for you, this one you might enjoy more". 

With that, he rummaged through the bag again, my heart dropped when he pulled the items out. It was a dog collar, a fucking collar and a chain leash to attach. I was pissed and mortified at the same time. 

"Now this will show you are truly our little pet and with this, you can move about and stretch your legs. Isn't that just wonderful?" He asked like he genuinely thought I would be ecstatic at wearing that fucking thing. 

"You've got to be kidding me, there's no way in hell I'm wearing that!" I barked out anger seeping from my voice making me visibly shake. 

"If you don't, we will have to punish you. How does no food or water sound, or better yet we will bring one of those kids here and crush their little skulls right in front of you... It's your choice Stevie baby, " the threat was real and made me swallow any sort of backchat I had rared up. 

"F-fine, I'll wear the damn thing, " I lowered my head in submission, knowing I had to obey for the kid's sake. 

"Excellent, " a pleased voice huffed out before I heard him fiddling with the contraption. 

I closed my eyes, cringing as thick leather wrapped around my throat putting pressure over my windpipe. When a sharp click was heard, I gradually opened my eyes to see Billy smirking as he held the end of the chain running to the collar. A brisk yank came from the metal making my head lunge forward, I snarled at Billy who jokingly pointed out he was testing to see if it worked. Only when the leash was securely fastened to the pole was the bindings around my wrists cut free, letting me tug them to my chest, rubbing the sore skin softly. 

"We're sorry to cut our time together short, but we've got a very important errand to run. We trust you'll be a good boy whilst we're gone?" He tilted his head questioningly. 

Groaning I nodded in response, receiving a small kiss on my cheek as Billy stood up grabbing the weighed down plastic bag. 

"Oh, we almost forgot. We picked up a little something for when we return, " his grin widened as he put his hand in the bag throwing the bottle onto my lap. 

Glancing down I picked up the item in disgust, a bottle of lube, my stomach churned at the thought of what he had in store. Throwing the container to the side I received a grunt of disapproval from him. As he turned, I couldn't help myself and darted forward latching my hand around his arm.

"P-please, don't go, " I begged, ashamed at myself for doing so, but I couldn't be left alone again. Not with that thing, I felt like my mind was slipping away when I was left with my own thoughts. Dark images swam in my head of what Billy could be doing, of what was happening to the kids, it was all my fault, it was all my doing. If I'd just been more alert if I'd listened to Dustin and been careful if I'd have contacted Hopper I wouldn't be in this mess. But I deserved it, all the shit that was happening to me... 

"Aww, Princess, we wish we could stay, but we are very busy, we've got big plans. Don't worry sweetie, we will be back before you know it and we will have so much fun together, " with that my grip softened, Billy, stood up and headed towards the stairs, giving me one last look before ascending them, leaving me alone once again. 

I backed myself against the pipe trying to make myself as small as possible, as hidden as I could. I knew it was watching me, I hated it with a fiery passion, dreaded to think what it could be doing out there, building an army of those lifeless puppets no doubt. I wondered were the kids okay, were they even looking for me? My eyes welled up, a sob desperate to escape. I yanked at the collar trying to pry it off my neck, but alas no luck, I was stuck.

Exhausted was an understatement to how I felt, my head lulled to the side as my body begged for sleep. Eventually, I lied down on the rough floor, curling up for warmth, I'll just close my eyes for five minutes, then I'll find a way outta here. 

I must have fallen asleep as I woke up to a loud clatter, instantly jerking upwards I blinked rapidly trying to focus on where the noise had come from. Noticing a hefty black bag at the bottom of the stairwell I tried to walk closer to get a better look at the object but was pulled back by the chain. Growling at the stupid leash, I flinched as another bang was heard, I whipped my head around and saw another bag being dropped down the stairs, with Billy following shortly after. Opening my mouth to question what the hell was going out, I quickly shut it when I noticed the dead look in his eyes, instead, I stumbled backwards hands firmly placed on the wall.

Billy hauled the bags over his shoulders, dropping them with a thud closer to where that thing was lurking in the shadows. I held back a gasp as he ripped open the plastic to reveal a person, two people to be exact. My heart raced as Billy loomed over them, I could see blood trickling from the bags, pooling at his feet. I bit my lip, holding down my vomit at the revolting scene. That thing finally emerged as Billy backed away, the Mindflayer leaned down sniffing at the bodies piled in front of it. Abruptly one of the monster's limbs wriggled over the corpses, pushing past their cold blue lips, slithering down their throats. I turned my head not wanting to see the scene anymore as vomit lingered on my tongue. I began to hyperventilate, lungs constricted as I watched the bodies explode behind shaking fingers. Regretfully now I knew what the Mindflayer was made of as the chunks of meat slinked towards the creature, becoming part of it.

Tears fell then and I couldn't help the whimpers that wracked through my body, I dropped down to my knees hugging them close as my body violently shook. An icy hand cupping my cheek made my body freeze in shock, I refused to look eyes tightly shut. 

"Steve, it's okay. Open your eyes, " a sickly sweet voice hummed, rubbing circles over my skin. 

I shook my head trying to pull away, but the grip tightened fingers digging in threatening to pierce the surface. 

"We said open your eyes, " he growled out, his other hand clutching my wrist. 

Obeying I fluttered them open, small whimpers breaking out as I did so. He was covered in blood, the crimson liquid caked in his curls, disgustingly I could feel the sticky substance clinging to my own skin where he trailed his fingers. The Mindflayer had retreated back into the darkness, no doubt watching us keenly now.

"B-billy, please, " I whined, tears rolling down my cheeks. 

"Don't be scared Princess, we won't hurt you, " he tried to comfort me, tugging me into an uncomfortable embrace. 

Shivers ran down my spine as my face was pressed into his blood-soaked shirt, damp fingers rubbing my back. My heart rate skyrocketed, as the digits traced up to my hair, petting it, coating it in nauseating red. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, " a voice whispered in my ear as a clink on the floor indicated the chain had been released, unfortunately I could feel the collar had stayed put. Firm hands on my ass lifted me up in the air, in shock my legs tightened around his waist and arms flew over his shoulders to keep myself from falling. 

"Ahh~ P-put me down!" I whimpered trying to push away from him as he squeezed my ass.

A sharp bite on my neck told me to behave as Hargrove carried me across the room, passing by the now-empty bags. I turned my head, favouring to bury it in Billy's chest instead. I was surprised at how strong he was but determined that this added strength and stamina was due to the Mindflayer. All of a sudden he came to a halt, gently placing me onto my feet, looking around I noticed a bathtub in the middle of the room, practically overflowing with water. The tub itself was covered in black grime and the room was no better with mushrooms growing on the side, peering into the water it didn't look too bad but I wasn't going to chance it. 

"Strip, " a commanding voice spoke. 

"No way. I'm not going in that, " I refused shaking my head and folding my arms in defiance. Although I was desperate for a bath and knew I definitely needed one I refused to go anywhere near it. 

"It wasn't a request sweetheart, " he growled out, waiting for me to remove my clothes. 

Once again I refused which encouraged him to take matters into his own hands. He immediately grabbed my top, pulling the fabric over my head before frantically moving onto my pants, I tried to push him away but this only spurred him on quicker. When down to my boxers he finally stopped standing back and gesturing to the underwear wanting me to 'give him a show'. I hesitated, trying to cover myself as much as possible not wanting to part with my last piece of clothing, but when Billy leaned towards me to remove it I plucked up the courage and quickly took them off, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Instantly hiding as much of my skin as possible, I couldn't help but stare as Hargrove began to shed his own clothes removing them like some supermodel, it was hard to admit but even now with black inky veins marking his skin, he looked fucking stunning. 

I thought back to after practice when we would all hit the showers, I always tended to find myself glancing in Billy's direction eyes trailing down his body. It was hard not to with those ripped muscles and perfect pecs, even now I was focused on his every movement as he stepped closer to the bath gesturing for me to join him. Shaking my head vigorously I stepped back, but with a tut, my arm was hastily grabbed and I was manhandled into the water. My body went rigid as it came into contact with the practically frozen over liquid if I wasn't cold already now my hands and feet had turned blue. I shook, teeth chattering as my muscles seized up barely able to flex my fingers. 

Moments later the water around me rippled and I felt a large presence behind me. Arms under my pits drew me backwards into the other, I didn't fight them, too cold to and I knew he was too strong to overcome. I held my knees to my chest as fingers laced through my hair, scrubbing with familiar shampoo. The sweet smell made me sick now and I swore to myself never to use this brand again, that's if I ever escaped this hell hole. My mind wandered, no longer paying attention to nails scraping down my back or the small kisses littered over my shoulder blades. I was too tired, the freezing water not helping my predicament.

A towel wrapping around my waist brought me out of my daze, Billy was helping me out the water ruffling my hair dry. My legs wobbled, barely able to hold my weight as I swayed back and forth. I was carried bridal style back to my little corner, gently placed down on the cold concrete floor. Even though my skin was clear, I still didn't feel clean, I wanted to sit under a boiling hot shower scrubbing my skin raw until I felt like me again. But deep down I knew, that version of me was long gone and I was scared that I would never get it back. Billy drew closer making me shuffle backwards, only to hit the freezing wall causing my body to flinch in shock, his hand trailed into my hair as he leant into the crook of my neck. 

He took a deep breath before nipping at the bruised skin growling out, "As much as we enjoyed bathing with you Princess, we prefer you smelling like us, our scent clinging to your skin". With that, I was grasped and groped, teeth marks littering my scarcely healed skin. 

"B-billy, s-stop, please, " I begged, hating the way his fingers roamed over my skin even though they sent electricity through me, waves of heat pooling in my stomach. 

The onslaught on my skin continued, teeth scraping so hard blood trickled from the wounds, I couldn't think straight body too overwhelmed at the heavenly sensations. I jumped when two fingers prodded at my entrance, crawling back as much as I could. 

"It's okay darling, we'll be gentle, " he spoke reaching for the lube and pinning me to the floor. 

I had to scoff at his words as his 'gentleness' was still too rough, but I couldn't suppress the tingle that ran down my spine partly enjoying when Billy was more feral. I wished that we were in Billy's room, imagined what it would be like if he wasn't possessed by this creature, how he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear before passion ensued. But that was only a dream, it felt wrong now the nicknames rolling off his tongue, his icy hands touching my skin, I hated the way I enjoyed it moaning as lubed fingers pushed through the ring of muscle searching inside. It didn't take him long to find that spot that made me see stars, it felt so good, I wanted more, but reality kicked back in and I forced myself to stay still, to not encourage the other. 

Abruptly Billy removed his fingers, leaving me feeling empty and wanting more. He placed his palms either side of my shoulders smirking down at me as he lazily stroked his dick, lathering it with the scented lube. God, he was so fucking hot. He leant over me, lips connecting as his damp hair fell around my face. Parting, he lifted me up onto his lap, hands gripping my waist as I threw my arms around his neck for support. After a few more lustful kisses, Billy grabbed my ass positioning me above his cock. 

"N-no, Billy I can't, please, " I whimpered head buried in the crook of his neck. 

"We'll make you feel real good Harrington, " he hummed in my ear before setting my ass down on his dick, pushing until full inside. 

Groaning at the intrusion, I clawed at his back as I tried to calm my breathing, struggling to get used to his sizable cock. A painful grip around my waist encouraged me to start to move my hips, but I shook my head still not feeling ready, especially knowing the Mindflayer was not too far away watching my every movement. 

"Come on Princess, we're waiting. You don't want us to get angry now do you?" He questioned, a firm grip pulling my hair back so I could see his face. Yet again, the black veins had returned like they often did which sent a shiver down my spine. 

Shaking my head he let go of my hair, tightly gripping Billy I used him as support as I carefully lifted myself up, lowering my ass, starting up a gentle rhythm. Dull pleasure built up inside with every movement, but without warning Billy thrust harshly building up the speed and hitting my sweet spot. 

"Ah~ B-billy, please, " I begged, though I didn't know what for.

"Please what baby?" He smirked, stopping immediately and waiting for my reaction.

Hesitating, I grinded against him kissing and biting at his bottom lip, "please, I need you", I moaned which made his dick twitch with excitement. 

The thrusting starting up again, this time it was even faster and harder. I couldn't help but mewl and whimper, dirty sounds being forced out with every hit against my prostate. It was hard to breathe and my back hurt from the unrelating rhythm. I was getting close and I could tell Billy wasn't too far behind, lowering my hand I gripped my own dick trying to pump in the same rhythm as Billy's thrusts. My body clenched as waves of pleasure went through me as I finally came, my body was exhausted and I slumped into Billy when I'd come off my high. Shortly after he came too pulling me close as hot fluid built up inside, we sat there for a while both breathing heavily. 

"Good boy, " he praised patting my hair. 

I tried to regain some composure, which was difficult as my head was foggy and everywhere was sore. When Billy finally let go and pulled out, which made me cringe as the white liquid dripped down my leg, I promptly cleaned myself up with the disregarded towel as best as I could before reaching for the jeans and shirt nearby. Though the outfit was uncomfortable, I was glad to have something that covered more of my skin compared to my work outfit and it made me feel safer which was difficult in a place like this. Turning my attention back to the flayed Billy, I hadn't noticed him putting his own clothes back on but was glad to see it as it meant he was done with me for tonight. 

"Come here sweetheart, " he cooed, sitting down back against the wall. 

I sighed stepping over to him only to be yanked down and perched on his lap once again, the chain immediately reattaching to my collar. He held me tight, stroking my hair and rubbing circles on my thighs. I couldn't help leaning into the touch, gently closing my eyes begging for sleep to take me away from this nightmare. I was ashamed at just how quickly I had become Billy's bitch, bending to his demands and following his rules like a dog. It was demeaning but I had to do it for the kid's sake, it was best to keep the beast happy for now until I could think of an escape plan. 

The days seemed to bleed into one, Billy brought more bodies for the Mindflayer to engulf or possess. It was revolting watching it complete its task, I still had no idea what it was planning but I knew it was very bad especially since I didn't know what was going on in the outside world and with the kids. Despite this, Billy always had time for his favourite 'pet', showering me in pain or pleasure depending on his mood. I had been lucky enough to be provided with a blanket which I was extremely thankful for, glad to have something warm to sleep on for once. 

"How's our pretty boy doing today?" Billy smiled cupping my cheek, he had just returned from another 'murder spree' and his latest victim was finishing off merging with that monster. 

"F-fine, " I lied gritting my teeth as I turned my attention away from the bloodstain on the floor a few feet away. 

"Good, we've missed you an awful lot". 

He leaned closer kissing me as a firm grip was placed on my ass, I knew where this was going and shuffled closer to him hoping to get it over and done with as quickly as possible. Puzzlingly he pulled away like he was in pain, gripping his head teeth clenched tightly together. 

I shot my arm out, trying to help him in some way, "Billy, what's wrong?" I spoke voice laced with concern. 

It seemed like something clicked in him once I'd spoken as he immediately gazed up to me, eyes watering, he looked vulnerable but overjoyed. 

"S-steve? Oh my God, " he spoke with actual emotion for once. 

I was bewildered, was this the actual Billy, it couldn't be, right? 

"Billy? Is it you, the real you?" I hesitantly asked excitement caught in my throat. 

"Yes, yes. Oh fuck Steve, I'm so sorry, fuck, I just, fuck. I didn't want to hurt you, I tried to fight, I.. Shit..." He panicked gripping me and pulling me into a tight hug, tears leaking through my shirt. 

"I-it's okay Billy, really, " I whispered, still in shock. 

"N-no stop, it's... Fuck.. No, " he gripped his head again pulling away from me. 

"Billy?" I questioned, scared but also concerned for him hoping he could fight whatever the Mindfucker was doing to him. 

"We're in control, not you. That damn bitch, we knew we should have killed her, there's still time, " he talked to himself, it was clear the Mindflayer was fighting for control. 

My body felt weak, shaking trying to piece together what was going on. Was El using her powers? Is that why the Mindflayer's struggling for control?

"Shut up, shut up!" Billy screamed, indicating he wasn't going down without a fight. 

"Steve, you've gotta listen to me-" Billy hurriedly spoke fiddling with the collar around my neck, "-it's planning on taking control of the whole town, possessing or eating everyone. Shit. You've gotta stop it, please Steve, it's so fucked up. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry".

With that, the collar and chain dropped to the ground, Billy pushing me towards the stairs. "Go Steve, run!". 

"W-what about you? I can't just leave you here, " I turned to him, wanting to help him, take him with me. 

"I can't, I can't fight it any longer. Please, Steve, go, " with that I could see parts of the Mindflayer returning, inky veins running down his body. 

I took a shaky step up the stairs, taking a final look at Billy before spiriting up the rusty metal steps, feeling guilty for leaving him there but I knew I had to warn the troop. Making my way out of the warehouse I nearly wept at the sight of the sun, thrilled to breathe in the fresh air. Nevertheless, I knew I had to make a break for it before the Mindflayer regained control and came after me. I thanked the stars that Billy's Camaro was there to greet me nearby, I rapidly opened the door glad that it had been left open and amazed to find the keys on the passenger seat. That monster may be smart, but it certainly didn't know anything about securing a car. Promptly putting the keys in the ignition, I started up the car speeding away as fast as I could my foot fully down on the accelerator. 

I was free, finally fucking free from all this shit. I broke down then, tears streaming down my face making it difficult to drive, but I didn't care I was so ecstatic. But right now I needed to focus on finding the kids, I would deal with the fucked up shit I went through later. Pulling up to my house I breathed a sigh of relief before bolting to my BMW, rooting for the walkie talkie hoping one of the kids would answer. 

"Kids! It's Steve, are you okay? I've got a code red, please someone pick up!" I practically sobbed down the line praying someone would answer. 

"Steve? Oh my God man! You're alive?! Fuck, where have you been?" My heart fluttered at the sound of Dustin's voice, I was so glad to hear it after so long. 

"I'll tell you later, right now I've got an emergency, where is everyone?".

"You wouldn't believe us, Steve, " I heard Robin say, confused as to why Dustin was with her. 

"Let's just say, we found an undercover Russian base, " Dustin replied. 

"Steve! Where the fuck have you been?" Nancy joined in on her own walkie talkie. 

"It doesn't matter, " I quickly blurted out, trying to focus on where everyone was. 

"We're at Hopper's cabin, he's in Illinois with Joyce, " Nancy continued, which confused me a little but I had been gone for a while so I had a lot to catch up on. 

"I'll meet you there, Dustin can you join us?". 

"We'll try, though it may be a bit tricky, we'll see what we can do, " he chuckled lightly. 

With that, I made my way to Hopper's cabin taking my own car this time. I hoped Dustin would be able to meet us as it was better we were all together to try to beat this motherfucker. Finally pulling up to the house, I hastily made my way to the door, banging on it like my life depended on it. I had no idea where the Mindflayer could be and I knew it wouldn't let me go that easily. It was Nancy who opened the door and I had never been so fucking happy to see her, I immediately pulled her into a hug thrilled to have human contact other than Billy. 

"Steve? What's gotten into you, are you okay? You look like shit, " She asked concernedly patting my back, studying my face.

Pulling away I had to fight the tears from falling, knowing we had more important things to do first. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, " I stuttered as I entered the house, trying to put on a brave face.

Hastily gathering everyone around, giving them all a quick hug beforehand, we all sat in the living room, with Dustin, Robin and Erica apparently on the radio with us seen as they were still stuck in the underground Russian facility which I still needed to be caught up on eventually. 

"So, what's the emergency and where the hell have you been?" Jonathan piped up taking a seat beside Nancy. 

"I've been at the Mindflayer's hideout, I'm not sure how long I was there, it was hard to keep track of time-" I started before Mike interpreted me. 

"-Wait you were with the Mindflayer? How the hell did you get there, where is it? Y-You're not flayed are you?".

"No, no don't worry I'm still me. It resides in an abandoned warehouse not too far away, how I got there, well that's a long story. But I learnt what its plan is, " with that, I explained what the creature was made of and how it had been possessing half the town. I, unfortunately, had to warn El of its plan to get rid of her and confirmed that she had used her powers, which allowed me to escape. I made sure to miss out everything else, not wanting them to know what really happened to me if I could avoid it. 

Coming up with a plan with how to defeat the Mindflayer, we soon got prepared, ready to leave and meet up with Dustin and somehow try to contact Hopper. My stomach turned as visions of the past few days flew into my head, I hastily excused myself making my way to the bathroom just in time to throw up. Hands shaking I managed to stand on wobbly legs, draping over the sink and washing my face. Glancing up to the mirror my heart dropped at the person staring back, I looked like death, my lip busted, hair askew and dark marks clinging to every inch of my skin. Trying to get my breathing under control I attempted to make myself look somewhat presentable, but it seemed to be an impossible task. Managing to calm myself down, I joined the others, Johnathan taking Will, Mike and Lucas in his car to the Mall whilst I drove Nancy, El and Max in my own. 

"Steve, what really happened with you, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you're covered in cuts and bruises. I'm just concern is all, you disappeared for days, we tried to look for you and..." Nancy broke the deadly silence. 

My hands tightened on the steering wheel, I tried to focus on the road not wanting to talk about it, but Nancy's sympathetic look made me release a big sign, glancing over to her as I stumbled to get my words out. 

"I-I don't know... Billy showed up at my house, then I blacked out waking up in the warehouse. He... Forget it, it's not important, I'm fine really, " I tried to put on a brave face, not wanting to discuss such things in front of the kids. 

"Billy? What did he do? I-is he okay?" Max asked though she tried to put on a nonchalant voice I knew she was worried about her older brother. 

"He helped me escape, I wish I could have brought him with me, but that fucking creature had too tight a hold over him. I'm sorry Max, " my eyes welled up thinking back to Billy, how I left him there, the remorseful look plastered on his face. 

"Steve... I saw Billy's memories... He hurt you, but he didn't want to I could tell, " El softly spoke, pity surrounding her words. 

"Just drop it okay, please, " I uttered barely above a whisper, I felt sick chest tightening at their anxious glances. 

Fortunately, they stayed quiet no longer pressing the issue. I was glad, still not ready to talk about what really happened. 

The rest of the night was a total nightmare, we managed to meet up with Dustin and the others, who pulled me into a big embrace glad to see I was alive. It felt nice that they cared, it made me feel like I actually mattered to this diverse group, or family now that I think about it. We also bumped into Hopper and Joyce who looked as beat up as the rest of us and formulated a better plan to stop this ungodly mess. 

Everything was going according to plan, that was until the Mindfucker showed up, clinging up the Star Court Mall. Throwing caution to the wind I sped off in the 'Tod-father', a fucking beauty of a car, leaving Dustin, Robin and Erica to figure out the radio tower in the middle of nowhere. It was fucking chance that I made it just in time to crash into the Camaro, sorry Billy, saving Nancy and the rest. 

"Steve! Thank God, " Nancy called out before jumping into Johnathan's car. 

Noticing the Mindflayer lurking above the Mall, Johnathan piped up "Come on Steve get in". 

"You lead it away, I'll help the others". 

With a quick nod, they took off the beast following shortly after. Breathing out a sigh of relief I jumped out the now totalled car doleful at the state of it. Scanning the area I saw the unconscious Billy laying in the now burning Camaro. I hesitated before pulling him out, laying his flaccid body on the grit a few feet from the car. Turning my attention back to the Mall, I sprinted towards Mike, El and Max who were coming out of the gates nearby. 

"Kids!" I called greeting them, glad they were all okay. 

Noticing their terror-filled faces, I turned my head to see Billy no longer dead to the world instead he had turned his attention onto us, smiling widely as he saw me. Panicking we all hurried back inside the Mall, I scooped El up carrying her knowing she wouldn't be able to run on her busted leg. We hadn't gotten far until Billy was hot on our trail, attempting to buy the kids some time I put El down having Mike and Max help her walk again. 

"Go and hide, don't come back for me, no matter what, do you understand?" I firmly spoke, hoping the kids would listen for once. 

With an array of hesitant nods, they stumbled away both supporting El's weight. I hoped they would be able to get away and that I could distract Billy long enough. 

Noticing a dishevelled figure coming through the door to the hallway, I called out to him hoping to keep his attention focused on me, "B-billy". 

"Pretty boy-" he growled, violently striding over to me, pushing me against the wall hand gripping my neck, "-we've missed you". 

"M-Me too, " I gritted my teeth lying and leaning into his touch, I had to keep up the performance keep him distracted. 

"We were so very angry when you left us. But that's okay, we have you now and you're not going to leave us again, are you, Princess?" The hold on my neck painfully tightened. 

I shook my head furiously until the grasp loosened allowing me to breath once again. 

"Good, " he purred nibbling at my neck as his fingers traced up my shirt. 

Gasping as his hand dropped lower palming me through the jeans I practically fell into the other writhing under his touch. 

"B-billy~" I mewled as he unzipped my pants directly stroking my sensitive member. 

I couldn't think straight, hips bucking into Billy's frigid hand trying to get more friction. I looked fucking desperate, but part of me was longing for his touch. 

"That's a good boy, " he praised as lude sounds escaped me when he rubbed over the head smearing pre-cum all over my painfully hard erection. 

My body shook with pleasure as he sped up the rhythm, nails digging into my palms to stop the moans bubbling in my throat. Deep kisses were placed on my lips as I groaned into his mouth, pleasure filling my every being. It was hard to think straight mind teetering between enjoyment and disgust, hating myself for enjoying his touch but also craving more. Fingers caressed my back making their way up, settling in my hair, lazily twirling the chocolate locks. It wasn't long before I came with a shudder, leaning into him and taking deep breaths trying to get my emotions under control. Quickly zipping up my jeans, I took a step back struggling to stand up straight, legs shaking exhausted from all the shit that's happened today. 

"God, you're stunning, especially with that look of pure ecstasy on your face. We love it, " he hummed, thumb caressing my cheek. 

"Now baby, we've got big plans so we best be off, " he announced grabbing my wrist and leading me in the way of the kids. 

"What? N-no, Billy let go, " I sternly said, trying to free my hand from his grasp. 

Billy seemed impatient, quick to react to my defiance. A sharp punch to my eye disorientated me and I fell to the ground, head pounding, eye-watering and swelling immediately. 

"Sorry sweetheart, but we simply do not have the time for your whining, now let's go, " with that I was lifted up, thrown over Billy's shoulder. 

I couldn't fight back, body too exhausted and my head spun unable to focus use on anything he was saying or what was going on around us. We passed a few corridors, my head lulling to the side attempting to push myself off him. It wasn't long before Billy faltered, stumbling and falling on the ground, trapping me beneath him. He screamed in pain, tearing at his skin, coughing black blood over the floor. Managing to scoot myself away I watch as Billy writhed in agony, I tried to help him but didn't know how. Eventually, he threw up a stomach-churning ball of blood and flesh, I had to turn my head vomit lingering at the back of my throat as I watched the scene. When Billy dropped to the side lifeless I finally moved, pouncing over to him shaking his body. 

"Billy? Please, wake up! Please, " I sobbed shaking hands planting on his cheeks. 

With a spluttering cough, Billy shot up gripping his stomach and taking deep breaths before turning to me, "H-Harrington?". 

"Billy, thank fuck you're okay, " I cried with joy placing my hand over his, which he immediately pulled away face distorted with grief. 

"Steve, I'm so fucking sorry. I-I did those awful things to you, I didn't want to hurt you, I tried so fucking hard to fight it I promise, I just... I'm sorry, I understand if you never want to see me again, " he practically sobbed, barely able to look at me without pity in his eyes. 

I hated that look, the way he felt guilty for what happened, I couldn't stand it any longer. Plucking up some courage I leant over to him, kissing his cheek softly hand dropping over his once again. 

"Stop apologising, I'm fine really, " I said, still unsure how I actually felt. Sure he didn't intentionally hurt me, it wasn't him, but it was still his body and it would be tough to get that out of my head. But at this moment, I was so fucking glad he was himself again and sitting beside him holding his hand just felt right. 

A few weeks had passed since the incident with the Mindfucker, we were interrogated like per usual when all this shit happens, forced to sign those stupid forms, again and again, agreeing to never speak of what happened. It had been difficult trying to get my life back to 'normal' if you could even call it that, it helped that the kids would come around often and we would also visit Hopper's to hang out. Despite this, I had nightmares often about being back in that fucking warehouse, shadows encasing around me swallowing me whole. I would wake up repeatedly drenched in sweat, crying like a child. It got better, never fully erased from my memories, but I had something else to keep me busy, keep my mind occupied. 

"Hey, " I called out, walking to the edge of my porch, sitting beside Billy on the staircase. 

"Hey, Princess-" he greeted me, after taking a drag on his cigarette, "-want one?" He offered shaking the packet in my direction. 

Nodding, I took one of the buds, lighting it with Billy's lighter lying beside his thigh. Placing the cigarette between my lips I took a deep breath relaxing as I stared at the night sky, it was so beautiful. Glancing over to Billy I smiled, blushing lightly, I felt safe, calm and happy for the first time in a long time. I placed my hand over Billy's lacing our fingers together, receiving a small squeeze in response, leaning my head on his shoulder. I knew then that things were going to be okay, that we'd be alright together and that creature couldn't harm us any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed, I think I kinda rushed the ending, but had fun writing nonetheless 😆


End file.
